Die RavenclawParty
by Uli87
Summary: Nyo, die Ravenclaws machen halt ne Party und wer kommt! Jaaa! XD DracoHarry-Slash! hehehee


[b]Diese Fanfic hab ich mir heute ausgedacht und ich finde sie ganz lustig XDD schreibt mir doch mal, was ihr davon haltet!-- ^___^ --   
  
Ach ja, das Pairing ist: DRACO (Herrscher der Unterwelt) vs. HARRY (Messias des Lichts) XDDD  
  
(und wer gewinnt: natürlich DRACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiietsch*)   
  
XDDD Schreibt mir doch bitte, was ihr davon haltet, jaa?! Ich glaube Comedy liegt mir ganz gut, vielleicht schreib ich noch ne Weile an der hier! ^___° Aber keine Sorge, es wird auch noch so einiges anderes abgehen, außer Freude und Eierkuchen![/b]  
  
DIE RAVENCLAW-PARTY BEI DER SO ALLERHAND PASSIERT (was für ein Titel) XDDD   
  
Harry und Draco leben ..Hoooch!!!! XO ...., stimmts Myu? XD  
  
Es war Donnerstag und die Ravenclaws, genauer gesagt Cho Chang und ihre Freundinnen würden morgen Abend ihre jährliche Geheimparty veranstalten   
  
Nur ausgewählte Gäste durften kommen, darunter natürlich hauptsächlich Ravenclaws, einige Hufflepuffs und auch Draco war dabei, weil so viele von Chos Freundinnen in den gutaussehenden Blonden verknallt waren, sodass er grundsätzlich jedes Jahr eingeladen wurde.   
  
Außerdem kamen noch: Hermine, Ron und einige andere Gryffindors. So brachte es die Partygästeliste auf stolze 35 Personen und das Ereignis schien perfekt und stimmig, als Chos Freundinnen ihr plötzlich noch einen Gast vorschlugen, beziehungsweise eher aufdrängten. "Nein! Nicht Harry!" rief sie verzweifelt, als ihre Freundinnen sich einstimmig für ihn entschieden hatten, aber es nutzte alles nichts, und so wurde er, trotz Chos Widerwillen eingeladen (übrigens war er völlig verdutzt. Auf die Ravenclawsche Party wurden normalerweise nur die Bestaussehndesten der Tollsten der Coolsten eingeladen, und dass er sich dazuzählen durfte war ihm neu).  
  
Chos Freundinnen wussten, dass diese noch immer Gefühle für Harry hatte, so sehr sie sie auch zu leugnen versuchte und das war wirklich die beste Chance, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Sie malten sich schon direkt aus, wie sie die beiden zuerst ordentlich abfüllen würden und sie sich dann schließlich zwangsläufig durch DAS magische Partyspiel schlechthin: "Magic Do" haltlos ineinander verknallen würden.   
  
Cho wusste von alldem natürlich nichts. Aber ihr Herz pochte in rasendem Tempo, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Harry morgen Abend auch kommen würde. Wie sollte sie sich nur verhalten. Irgendwie hatte sie ja wirklich noch Gefühle für ihn, aber er...? Ob er auch noch genauso für sie fühlte, nachdem sie sich im letzten Jahr so furchtbar aufgeführt hatte?, fragte sie sich ängstlich.   
  
***  
  
"Oh nein, was soll ich denn morgen abend bloß anziehen, Harry?! Ron! Was nur?" Hermine stand im Schlafraum der Mädchen und hüpfte aufgeregt vor dem riesigen Spiegel hin und her, während sie sich immer wieder irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke vor den Oberkörper hielt, sie skeptisch musterte und dann doch wieder in die Ecke schmiss um sich das nächste aus dem großen Schrank zu ziehen. Harry und Ron fühlten sich reichlich unwohl und fehl am Platze im Schlafraum der Mädchen, selbst wenn er leer war, aber Hermine hatte sie ja fast gezwungen, mit hierher zu kommen, damit sie ihr halfen bei dem zum Sterben langweiligen Problem, was anzuziehen.  
  
"Mein Gott, Hermine, warum fragst du nicht einfach jemand anderes?" fragte Ron gelangweilt. Er stand, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen gegen die Wand, neben dem Spiegel gelehnt und verfolgte ihr Hin und Hergehüpfe desinteressiert. Harry dagegen saß auf Hermines Bett, ließ die Beine baumeln und wirkte fast noch gelangweilter als Ron, obwohl er aus einem völlig anderen Grund so abwesend war. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, dass er morgen Abend zum ersten Mal auf die berühmte Party der Ravenclaws gehen würde, und dass vor allem ein gewisses Mädchen anwesend war: Cho Chang. Wie sollte er sich nur verhalten?   
  
"Ist doch ganz einfach! Du fragst: 'Findest du das Teil hier nicht beeindruckend, oder ist es eher zu klein?! Und passt es überhaupt in die Location?' und schon ist die Sache geklärt.", sagte Ron trocken.   
  
"So ein Quatsch, Ron!" meinte Hermine mit scharfer Zunge und warf das nächste Top in die Ecke.  
  
Harry glaubte gerade einen Kollaps zu kriegen, so stark war ihm das Blut in den Kopf geschossen. Was bitte meinte Ron gerade?!??!!???!!!   
  
"Genau! Warum fragst du nicht einfach diese scharfe Parisienne aus Hufflepuff, was du anziehen sollst auf der Party, die sieht doch immer wahnsinnig toll aus! Stimmt's nicht, Harry? Hey, was bist du denn so rot? Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?"   
  
"Äh- ach nichts, schon gut!" lachte Harry verlegen und winkte hektisch mit der Hand ab. [i]Oh Gott! DAVON hat er geredet....XD[/i]  
  
"WIR interessieren uns jedenfalls nicht die Bohne dafür, ob du mit dem blau-gestreiften oder dem türkis-linierten Teil kommst", sprach Ron ungerührt weiter ", weil es uns einfach vollkommen [i]egal[/i] ist, wir sind Jungs verstehst du? Wir interessieren uns für wichtigere Dinge." Hermine, eigentlich gerade dabei gewesen, sich ein gelbes Teil aus dem Schrank zu ziehen, schien fast zu explodieren. Sie pfefferte Ron das T-Shirt an den Kopf.  
  
"Hey!" rief dieser, den gelben Stoff entrüstet in der Hand haltend.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, du verdammter Macho!" rief sie, mit dem Zeigefinger wild in seine Richtung gestikulierend "Wärst du bitte so freundlich, einfach still zu sein, während du meinen BESTEN Freund Harry in Ruhe entscheiden lässt, was IHM am besten gefällt! Harry macht sich nämlich sehr wohl etwas daraus, wenn seine BESTE Freundin Sorgen hat und er lässt sie sicherlich NICHT so einfach im Regen stehen, wie ein gewisser Mistkerl! Dann geh doch und beschäftige dich mit Dingen, die DICH interessieren! Fußball, Pornos und Butterbier, hab ich Recht, du Vollkerl!? Und Parisienne werde ich sicherlich NICHT fragen, weil sie die eingebildeste Zicke in ganz Hogwarts ist, aber von mir aus: Geh du doch zu ihr und sag ihr, wie toll du es findest, wie sie ihre paar billigen Lumpen jeden Tag neu kombiniert!! Vollidiot!" Hermine drehte sich abrupt um und fuhr fort in ihrem irren Rauszieh-Anguck-Wegschmeiß-Spiel, während sie wild vor sich hin schimpfte.   
  
Wer war hier eigentlich "die größte Zicke Hogwarts"? Diese Frage schien für einen Moment im Raum zu schweben, während Hermines verdutzten Freunde sie mit einem Blick anstarrten, als hätte sie sich gerade als The-Snaky-himself entpuppt. Hatte sie ja auch irgendwie. Wenn Mädchen ihre Mädchenprobleme hatten, waren sie unberechenbar (z.B.: Klamotten, Aussehen, Lästern und natürlich Er-hat-mich-so-komisch-angesehen,-während-ich-gepopelt-habe,-meint-ihr-er-steht-auf-mich? u.ä.)  
  
Noch schlimmer, als wenn sie ihre Tage hat, dachte Ron beiläufig, während Hermine plötzlich "Harry!" kreischte, und Shirts flatterten ihr nur so um die Ohren, als sie einen ganzen Schwung mit einmal herausgezogen hatte und anschließend durch die Gegend wuselte um alles wieder aufzusammeln   
  
"Helft mir doch!"   
  
Ron stöhnte laut auf und ließ seinen Kopf müde gegen die Wand hinter ihm sinken, dann riss er die Augen auf: Harry schüttelte sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn einen verirrten schwarzen Spitzen-BH von der Nase und hatte an diesem Punkt nun endgültig genug. Er stand auf und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter, der wie versteinert auf den BH starrte.  
  
"Ron, du machst das schon, ich muss mal schnell... äh.. mal schnell weg, ja?" Ron und Hermine wendeten plötzlich synchron den Kopf um.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ganz toll, Harry!", sagten sie ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung, als der Angesprochene eiligst und erleichtert die wahre "Kammer des Schreckens" verließ.  
  
- ~++~~~+~~*~~+~~~++~ -  
  
Draco lief wütend den Gang hinunter und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand genervt stöhnend durch die blonden Haare (AN: Wer wissen will, wie *_* Dray-chan ausschaut - -- guckt mal bei meinen Fanarts! :D *sabbsabb*).   
  
"Gott, muss ich denn jedes Jahr auf diese bescheuerte Fete eingeladen werden, nur weil ich so unwiderstehlich aussehe?"   
  
BANG!   
  
"Autsch, wer zum Teufel -" Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er das schwarze Haarbüschel, das gegen seine Brust gerannt war, erkannte.  
  
"Potter. Wer auch sonst.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimmer und wischte sich seinen Umhang ab, als wäre er schmutzig, dort wo Harry ihn berührt hatte.   
  
"Ja, richtig geraten Malfoy. Wahnsinn, wie hast du das nur gemacht!? Seitdem du die Höhe eines Leuchtturms erreicht hast muss es dir doch schwer fallen irgendetwas hier unten zu erkennen!? Du kurzsichtige Blindschleiche, pass doch auf!! (Vielleicht solltest du besser zur Brillenschlange mutieren... Wie in Pokémon oder so...)" Harry hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn. Draco grinste nur und verschränkte überheblich die Arme.  
  
"Ich würde meine Klappe an deiner Stelle nicht ganz so weit aufreißen. Wer hier von uns beiden schlecht sehen kann, Vierauge, ist wirklich die Frage, wenn du auch noch voll gegen diesen - nebenbei wahnsinnig hell strahlenden - massiven "Leuchtturm" rennst."  
  
"Sehr witzig, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, vielen Dank.", sagte Draco überrascht.  
  
Harry schaute ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch an.   
  
"Das war eben NICHT ernst gemeint, Volltrottel!"  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ohhhh..." Draco zog traurig die Unterlippe vor.   
  
[i]Grrr...![/i], dachte Harry [i]Dieser Idiot verarscht mich doch nur![/i]  
  
"Hör zu, ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich hier weiter mit dir abzugeben, wenn du mich jetzt also bitte -"  
  
"Besseres?", fragte Draco, als Harry rechts an ihm vorbeistürmen wollte. Dieser blieb stehen, drehte sich um und meinte sarkastisch:  
  
"Ja, du wirst es kaum für möglich halten, dass es etwas gibt, was ich deinen Beleidigungen vorziehe, aber -"  
  
"Sag nicht, dass du auch zu der Party morgen gehst?" Draco wirbelte herum, seine Augen sprühten regelrecht vor diabolischer Freude.   
  
"Wie bi-?" Harry sah Draco an und ihm ging ein entsetzliches (Leuchtturm)licht auf:  
  
"D-du..", mit zitterndem Finger deutete er auf Draco. "...gehst auch dahin?!!?!?"   
  
Draco grinste noch breiter.  
  
"Oh neinnnnnn!!!!" Harry schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wer zur Hölle hatte denn Malfoy eingeladen?!   
  
"Ruhig, Brauner.", grinste Draco. "Glaub mir, die Freude ist GÄNZLICH auf meiner Seite. Und ich dachte schon, dass ich nicht kommen würde, aber jetzt sieht die Sache ja schon ganz anders aus...!"  
  
"Wer? Wer hat dich eingeladen, Malfoy?!" Harry schwor sich, diese Person mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu verfluchen und wenn er dafür Jahre seines Lebens üben und nochmehr dafür büßen müsste.  
  
"Wer mich eingeladen hat?! Na, hör mal, es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass auf diese Party nur die Bestaussehendestenden der Coolsten der Tollsten kommen, und ich finde das ist fast eine perfekte Umschreibung meiner Person." Er musterte Harry abschätzig."Was du allerdings dort verloren hast, frage ich mich wirklich Mr. Struwwelpotter."  
  
Harry, die Beleidigung ignorierend, starrte Draco an. (Übrigens war es ziemlich ungewohnt, zu Draco neuerdings aufzuschauen. Er war innerhalb eines Dreiviertel Jahres schon einen halben Kopf größer geworden als Harry.)  
  
  
  
[i]Wer zum Teufel kam auf die Idee diese Ausgeburt der Hölle einzuladen!?[/i]   
  
Irgendwie erschien es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so schmeichelhaft, auch eingeladen worden zu sein, wenn die Bescheuertheit in Person ebenfalls eine Einladung bekommen hatte.   
  
"Was ist Potter, warum bist du plötzlich so bleich geworden? Angst vor morgen   
  
Abend?", Malfoy grinste und irgendwie erschien es ihm jetzt gar nicht mal mehr so schlecht auf die Ravenclaw-Feier zu gehen, wenn er dadurch genug Möglichkeiten hatte, Potter so richtig schön fertig zu machen. Oh ja, er würde sich noch einen guten Plan zurechtlegen. Irgendeinen Trick, einen perfiden Hinterhalt um ihn zu demütigen, zu verletzen, ihn von seiner arroganten Ich-bin-der-große-Harry-Potter-Wolke-90 auf den Boden der harten Tatsachen zurückzuschleudern ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er musste lachen. Lauthals lachen. es schüttelte den Verrückten regelrecht. Und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieses dreckige Lachen endlich verstummen würde und je länger es ging, desto wütender wurde er. Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab in der Hosentasche, sodass sich seine Knöchel schon fast weiß färbten, während Malfoy sich den Bauch hielt und immer nur weiter lachte.  
  
"Hör ... auf!" Malfoy lachte. Verdammt, gab es nicht irgendeinen Zauberspruch? ja, ja, genau, Harry fiel es siedend heiß ein   
  
"[i]Slitentio!!![/i]" rief er aufgeregt und-  
  
Plofff   
  
und plötzlich stand Draco Malfoy splitternackt im steinernen, glücklicherweise menschenleeren Gang Hogwarts.  
  
"M-------Mal...f-f-f-f-foy....?????????" stotterte Harry vollkommen konfus. Draco schaute an sich herunter und glaubte zu spinnen.  
  
".... Potter....! Sag mal, was... was hast du gemacht?" rief er entsetzt.   
  
"N-n-n-nichts!!! I-ich hab gar nichts gemacht, du Idiot! Denkst du ich lege Wert darauf, dich so zu sehen?!" Harrys Kopf fühlte sich so heiß an, wie noch nie zuvor. Malfoy! Vollkommen nackt! Wo waren seine Sachen hin? Seine Sachen???? Hilfe!!   
  
"Du hast mich nackt gezaubert! Bist du komplett irre, oder was?"  
  
"Oh, ich, ich wollte doch nur- Oh no...!!"   
  
Malfoy! Es war inzwischen schon dunkel geworden und Malfoys marmorne Haut schien fast zu leuchten in der Dunkelheit des abgelegenen Ganges. Er war nackt! Seine breiten Schultern: nackt!, der Oberkörper, vom Quidditch gestählt: nackt!!!, die Arme: nackt!!, seine angespannten Bauchmuskeln, der längliche Bauchnabel, darunter die feine helle Haarspur, die - Harry presste die Augen zusammen, als sein Blick bis zu diesem Punkt geschweift war. Bloß nicht weiter!! Gott, was machte er hier gerade? Er hatte Malfoy angestarrt! Malfoy! und er war nackt! NA~CKT!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Oh Gott!" rief Harry, schlug die Hände vor den Augen zusammen und wollte gerade völlig kopflos irgendwohin davonrennen, als eine Hand an seiner Schulter anpackte.  
  
"Hey, Potter, du bleibst sofort stehen, bis du mir nicht meine Sachen wiederhergezaubert hast, verdammt! Und was führst du dich überhaupt so peinlich auf? Wir sind beide Männer - Moment, okay, ICH bin ein Mann, dich könnte man vielleicht eher als ein Zwischending bezeichnen zwischen..." Malfoy überlegte kurz und Harry lauschte wütend, was Malfoy ihm jetzt schon wieder an den Kopf werfen wollte.  
  
"Waldgnom und... Ratte?", schloss Draco fragend.  
  
"Malfoy!!" Harry wirbelte herum und wollte Draco gerade die wildesten Beleidigungen an den grinsenden Kopf werfen, als er bemerkte, dass ... MALFOY NACKT WAR!   
  
"Aaarghhhh!!" Blitzschnell schlug er die Hände wieder vor die Augen und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.   
  
"Potter, du führst dich auf wie ein Mädchen, ist dir das klar? Und außerdem fange ich langsam an zu frieren, könnte ich mal deinen Zauberstab haben? Ich habe meinen grade vergessen und irgendwelche Klamotten muss ich mir langsam mal zaubern, ehe noch irgendjemand kommt. Und glaub mir, selbst wenn derjenige sich nur halb so aufführt, wie du habe ich ein Riesenproblem und eine noch größere Blamage am Hals. Los komm schon." Draco tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry fuchtelte mit seiner Hand wild in Dracos Richtung.  
  
"K-komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, hörst du?! Ich will nichts von dir sehen! Nichts!!" Langsam wurde es Draco zu bunt, was hatte dieser Idiot von Potter bloß?   
  
"Sag mal," plötzlich musste er bei diesem Gedanken grinsen "macht dich mein Anblick etwa geil?" Wieviel Blut konnte einem eigentlich so höchstens in den Kopf schießen? Harrys Gesicht jedenfalls hatte urplötzlich die Farbe von Tomaten angenommen, die man nur noch auf schlechte Sänger werfen darf.   
  
"G-g-geil!? Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?!"   
  
Harry erstarrte augenblicklich. Draco kam langsam auf ihn zugeschritten. Er konnte es hören, hinzusehen traute er sich nicht, aber er konnte es deutlich hören. Selbst ohne Schuhe klang dieser Gang typisch Malfoy: stolz, überheblich, vollkommen von sich selbst überzeugt. Geschockt taumelte Harry ein paar Schritte weiter zurück, bis er gegen die steinerne Wand stieß. Malfoys Schritt klang unaufhörlich. Immer näher, immer deutlicher und Harry saß in der Falle! Malfoy! N_AAAAA_C_K_T!!!!!! Und er kam immer näher!!!!   
  
"B-bleib sofort stehen, oder ich...oder ich...!!!" Der Schritt verklang. Harry atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Na?!", lachte Harry nervös "hast wohl Schiss gekriegt, du feige Ratte, was?!"   
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung direkt vor sich. Malfoy  
  
stand....   
  
direkt vor ihm.   
  
Und hatte er schonmal erwähnt, dass er vollkommen nackt war? Harry spürte eine Welle durch seinen Körper fahren, die ihn vollkommen erstarren ließ, als er Dracos Anwesenheit mehr als überdeutlich spürte.  
  
Malfoy lehnte sich vor, ganz langsam. Seine Körperwärme war deutlich zu fühlen und sein schwindelerregender Geruch ließ Harry ganz drösig zumute werden.  
  
"Malfoy... was soll das!?" Harry presste sich gegen die Mauer, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er glaubte, er müsse hier und jetzt sterben, wenn Malfoy auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger so dicht und so nackt vor ihm stand. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich langsam an Harrys Wange vorbei, was Hunderte von Schauern verursachte und verharrte in einer federleichten Berührung neben Harrys Kopf.  
  
"Potter..." flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr und seine Lippen berührten beim Sprechen den Außenrand seiner Ohrmuschel. Sein (nackter!) Kösper presste sich perfekt anliegend an Harrys und von seinem augenblicklich heiß glühendem Ohr aus über seinen gesamten glühenden Oberkörper bis zu einer Stelle von der er vorher noch gar nicht so viel wusste, breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, das ihm sowohl unangenehm und falsch vorkam als auch ...wunderbar gut.  
  
"Du fühlst dich so gut an, Potter...", raunte Draco in Harrys Ohr und dieser glaubte, dass sein Gehirn sich gerade eine breiige Masse verwandelte. Erst Sekunden später begriff er die Worte hinter diesem tiefen Klang und dann glaubte er sich gründlich verhört zu haben oder, ja, vielleicht hatte er auch nur einen (Alp?)traum-  
  
[i]Ooh.............[/i]  
  
[i]Malfoys Hand! Seine Haaaand...!!![/i] Sie glitt unendlich langsam an Harrys Seite herunter und diese schlanken, langen Finger brannten heiß durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts, hinterließen eine Spur von Elektrizität, wo sie entlangglitten, immer tiefer, immer tiefer... Harry versuchte auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber sie entglitten ihm so schnell, wie sich verschiedenste Wellen in seinem Körper ausbreiteten, je nachdem wo diese Finger gerade entlangstrichen. Seine Hüfte!  
  
"Oh Gott" keuchte Harry unwillkürlich. Diese wahnsinnige Hand strich über die Seite seines Oberschenkels und verweilte dort. Konnte eine Hand so warm sein? So heiß? Draco atmete hörbar in Harrys Ohr, stöhnte leise, heiße Luft füllte Harrys empfindliches Ohr, Lippen berührten sein Ohrläppchen - Lippen! Harrys Kopf fiel kraftlos nach hinten gegen die Wand und plötzlich war das Blut, das sich bis eben noch in seinem Kopf befunden hatte herunter, weit, sehr weit herunter gelaufen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das nun gerade in seiner [i]Hose[/i] nicht genug Platz war für diese Mengen Blut. Was machte das dumme Zeug auch da unten? Sollte es sich doch ordentlich verteilen, also wirklich!   
  
"Gott, Potter..." keuchte Malfoy und hatte sich von seinem Ohr zurückgezogen. Kalte Luft vernichtete die feuchte Hitze und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als, dass sie zurückkehrte.  
  
"Potter, du..."  
  
"Was...?" raunte Harry ängstlich. Konnte Malfoy nicht einfach aufhören zu quatschen und-   
  
"Du hast einen Ständer!"  
  
Harry presste einfach nur die Augen zusammen, nahm die Hände konsequent nicht vom Gesicht und redete sich ein, dass das alles nur ein Traum war und dachte weiter nach über autonomes Blut, das selbstständig entschied wo es sich hin verteilte.  
  
"Du hast nen Steifen, Potter! Du schwule Sau! Deswegen hast du dich nicht gewehrt! Du fandest es geil! Du hast tatsächlich einen Ständer!", rief Malfoy fassungslos und starrte Harry auf die ausgebeulte Hose. Jetzt riss auch Harry die Augen auf und starrte herunter. In seiner Hose zeichnete sich wirklich eine deutliche Ausbeulung ab.  
  
"Wa-was?! Nein, das ist nur das Blut!! Das Blut, hörst du?!!! Urk - !?!" Und sofort riss er den Kopf wieder herum, als er sah, dass da unten nicht nur eine Merkwürdigkeit herum... äh.. baumelte? Für einen Augenblick hatte er etwas von Malfoy gesehen, dass er nicht mal hätte sehen wollen, wenn sein Leben auf dem Spiel stünde und jetzt würde ihn dieses Bild sicherlich verfolgen bis ans Ende aller Tage.   
  
Merlin!!   
  
Und außerdem hatter er einen Ständer!! Wegen Malfoy!!!!!!! Harry konnte nicht begreifen, was da gerade eben mit ihm geschehen war, als er Malfoys heiße Finger, Lippen und diesen Körper... oh diesen Körpe- STOPP! Langsam war die Beule da unten wirklich groß genug. Oh Gott. Harry hasste sich für diese Empfindungen, was auch immer sie zu bedeuten hatten, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, dass Malfoy sie verursacht hatte. Wie zum Teufel war er dazu fähig?!   
  
Was ihn am meisten beunruhigte war, dass, so falsch diese Empfindungen auch waren, sie sich gleichzeitg so... gut anfühlten...  
  
Draco schüttelte derweil ungläubig den Kopf, trat etwas zurück, sein Körper löste sich von Harrys und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry so kalt, als der heiße Körper zurückwich und er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich erleichtert seufzen wollte oder nicht, wo sich sein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt hatte, oder?: Malfoy war endlich weg von ihm.   
  
Dann schnappte sich dieser plötzlich in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Zauberstab, der in Harrys Hosentasche steckte, ging lauthalslachend ein paar Schritte zuück, sagte einen Zauberspruch und schon stand er in brandneuen Zaubererklamotten da und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten vor Lachen.   
  
"Einen Ständer! Oh Mann! Einen Ständer!! Ich werd nicht mehr!"   
  
Okay, das Blut war wieder oben.   
  
"Ha-halt die Klappe, Malfoy, ich hab keinen-"  
  
"Oh doch, und wie du einen hast! hahahahahah! Unglaublich, Harry Potter, einen Ständer und das weil ich, Ich! Weil i--c-h, Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind, ihn ein bisschen befummelt habe, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen! Wahnsinn! Ahahahahahahaha! Ist dir klar, dass du gerade geil warst wegen mir?" Draco lachte so laut, wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben.  
  
***  
  
Harrys Gesicht glühte noch Stunden später wie ein Hochofen. Warum hatte Draco ihn so merkwürdig berührt. Auf diese Art und Weise, auf die ihn bis jetzt noch niemand berührt hatte und warum löste es diese Gefühle in ihm aus?  
  
Er lag in seinem Bett im Gemeinschaftsraum und konnte kein Auge zutun, in Gedanken immer nur in diesem Moment, indem Malfoy sein gesamtes Sein auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.  
  
Und seine Worte schwirrten ihm immer noch im Kopf herum: "...geil warst, wegen mir..."   
  
Geil... hieß doch soviel wie erregt,oder? Und erregt wurde man von Mädchen. So dachte er sich das bis jetzt jedenfalls immer. Warum also... ließ er sich von Malfoy erregen? Erstens war Malfoy kein Mädchen und zweitens... war er Malfoy! Aber irgendwie... hatte es sich gar nicht mal so schlecht angefühlt, dachte Harry leise und eine Flut von Schuldgefühlen durchströmte ihn. Wie konnte er soetwas nur denken? Wie konnte es es gut finden, von Malfoys Lippen liebkost zu werden? Seinen Körper an seinem zu fühlen und seine schlanken, filigranen Finger auf seiner Haut zu spüren -  
  
"Oh Gott." flüsterte er in die schnarchende Ruhe.  
  
Harry hatte schon wieder einen Ständer.   
  
"Das gibts doch nicht, verdammt!" Er fluchte innerlich tausend mal über sich selbst und versuchte an etwas Widerliches zu denken. Widerlich, widerlich, was war widerlich? ... ähhhhhh... widerlich ... Malfoy?!   
  
[i]Argh! Neiiiin!!![/i]   
  
Und plötzlich durchschoss es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Dieser Satz, den er kurzzeitig vollkommen verdrängt hatte kam ihm wieder ins Bewusstsein und ließen ihn alles vergessen, was er bis eben noch gefühlt und gedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser eine Satz ließ Harrys Inneres plötzlich so schwer werden wie Blei, das Kribbeln in seinem Körper verwandelte sich in schwerfließendes Metall und Harry vergaß auszuatmen, als es sich immer und immer wieder in ihm wiederholte:   
  
"Nur weil ich ihn ein bisschen befummelt habe, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen."  
  
Das war also der einzige Grund gewesen für seine Zärtlichkeit.   
  
Die schwarzen Nachtwolken übermannten schließlich das zarteste Licht des Mondes und ließen Harry hellwach zurück in der stockschwarzen Finsternis.  
  
Er konnte in dieser Nacht keine einzige Sekunde schlafen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soll ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben? @_@ Ich weiß nicht, je nachdem, wie gut die FF ankommt ^-^, mal sehen *tralala* 


End file.
